Why must the good die Young?
by The-Saddest-Of-Them-All
Summary: Darren And Mr. Crepsley are in a city searching for the Vampaneze to get info on their lord. And something startling is happening to Darren and Larten dosn't know what to do. Is this the end of Darren?
1. Chapter 1

**WAZ UP?!?! I know I haven't been updating my other stories and IM SORRY! I TRUELY REALLY AM! I will try harder. Anyway I just made this story because I was bored, but I think I've written it very well and I'm proud of myself. Please bear with me if it doesn't make sense at some points and this isn't a Darren/Larten fic! If it seems like that then its just Mr. C acting protective over Darren because Darren *sniff* is like a son to him :)**

* * *

Mr. Crepsley and me were searching all night for any hint of the vampanzez. We found a dead body, drained of blood, with 3 inconspicuous scares on his left cheek.

After finding nothing more, we headed home

*T_ime passes and Darren and Mr. Crepsley are playfully arguing_*

I turned around sharply and was just about to make a snappy comeback when my vision started to blur and a sudden dizziness overwhelmed me. I staggered back and put my hand to my forehead to try to calm myself.

Mr. Crepsley, sensing my distress, shot out of his chair and was in front of me in an instant.

"What is wrong?" He asked, worry and concern etched in his voice.

"I'm fine" I assured him, and steadied my self

"No, you are not, _what is wrong_?" he used more authority in his voice this time.

"I'm Oka-" then a sharp pain shot up from my chest and I gasped as I grasped the side of the desk for support.

"By the Black Blood of Hornon Oan tell me what is wrong!" He cried desperately as he put his arm around me for support and I welcomed the offer, my legs were felling awfully week.

"Pain" I gasped "week." Were the last words I uttered before my legs completely collapsed and Mr. Crepsley was just able to catch me with his super vampire speed.

"DARREN!" He yelled as I was carried in his arms and then laid on the couch.

Alarm concern and frantic horror were only some of the emotions that passed through his eyes that I managed to see before darkness enveloped me and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I awoke I was in a bed with a blanket strewn over me. My head hurt and I was sore all over. Mr. Crepsley was asleep in a big cushy chair next to the bed, covered only with his red cape. From the sun peaking through the blinds I could tell it was early in the evening and it would soon be night.

My throat was dry so, as to not wake Mr. Crepsley, I quietly sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed.

As soon as I stood, however, my legs collapsed underneath me and I fell to the floor with a thud.

Startled by the noise, Mr. Crepsley shot upright so fast his chair fell over and he immediately looked at the bed I not to long ago occupied.

"Darren?" he asked not seeing me, because I was on the other side of the bed then he.

I tried getting up but there was utterly no strength in my arms. After about a minute of useless attempts I raised my arm and said:

"Down here!"

He came around and helped lift me into bed, in a sitting up position. He sat beside me on the bed and stared at me with eyes filled only with worry.

"What happened to you?" He asked. He was referring to the unpleasantness that had occurred only with a few hours ago, of course.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure. I was feeling perfectly normal (for a vampire) and then suddenly I was filled with pain that was only relieved by the utter nothingness that was sleep.

"I don't know" I said helplessly, "I was fine, then a sudden dizziness overwhelmed me, then pain, then nothing"

Mr. Crepsley frowned

"How do you feel now?" he asked as his hands pulled up my shirt and he checked over my body for any injuries that may have caused this.

"My side hurts a bit" I gasped as a sudden flair of pain shot up my right side.

Before Mr. Crepsley hands even touched my side to see what's wrong the sudden flair turned into a burst of agony and I screamed in anguish. Mr. Crepsley was so alarmed he spun around to see if somehow a foe had entered without his noticing.

Finding no one in his line of vision he turned back to me, realizeing, with a tortured expression, he could do nothing to help. A look of utter helplessness appeared on his face.

The pain was so excruciating tears were welling up in my eyes and streaming down my face, what started in my side now spread like wild fire all over. It was as if razor-sharp blades sliced at every part of my body.

I couldn't stop screaming. Even through gritted teeth. Mr. Crepsley was shouting "Darren! Darren!! DARREN!!!!" As though doing this might suddenly stop my suffering but to no avail.

Then he suddenly looked distant, as if remembering something long forgotten. Abruptly took a mad dash for his cloak on the chair he was sleeping in and franticly searched for something within his many pockets. He grasped something and examined it his hands, it was a small pouch, contents unknown to me, then put it in a glass of water. He got a spoon and stirred it with such ferocity that I was sure the utensil would break.

He ran back to me, making sure not to spill a drop, then poured it in my mouth. It burned and, due to my breath coming in ragged gasps, most didn't go in, but I swallowed as much as I could.

Immediately a numbness washed over me, and my screams faded away, until they were just quiet cries. The pain was still there but less intense.

Mr. Crepsley was holding me in his arms protectively so my head leaned against his chest. His head pressed against mine and he was saying, "It's Okay now, everything will be okay" as I drifted into an anguished plagued nightmare filled sleep.

We both knew that was the farthest thing from the truth.

**

* * *

Please Review and tell me If I've written it good :) and GUESS MY AGE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill, I don't own anything except the right to vote.**

**Okay guys, I must apologize for the IMMENSELY LONG WAIT! As a reward for waiting I give you this chapter! Also my age is 14! I was 13 when I posted this story so both are right guesses! And SHAME to those who looked at my profile! (I'm looking at you, witty kitty01!)**

* * *

When I awoke next I knew I wasn't in the hotel anymore. First of all, I was outside, and second I was moving.

At first I thought I was still dreaming. I mean, if you awoke outside and moving you would too, right? But after a minute I realized I was on Mr. Crepsleys back and we were flitting. Trees and fields zoomed past us at an alarming rate and cold air blew in my face and ruffled my hair.

Mr. Crepsley, sensing that I had woken up, turned his head to look at me but before he said anything, I passed out again.

Waking up this time (It felt like I was doing more waking then sleeping) I wasn't moving and it was dark. I was leaned against a tree with my legs stretched out in front of me on the ground, my back pressed against the bark of the tree and my head resting on something soft.

Looking around I saw a small fire that Mr. Crepsley must have set up while I was sleeping. I scanned the area, but didn't see him anywhere. He must be hunting for food, or searching for more wood. I put my hands flat on the ground and, hoping this wouldn't cause too much pain, lifted my self up. The sudden movement sent flair of pain up my side and I grunted. After a minute it had passed and I walked toward the fire.

It couldn't have been that cold outside, but I found myself warming myself against the fire.

I heard a faint rustling and whipped my head around so fast you could've thought I was part owl. But it was only Mr. Crepsley, returning with a pile of wood.

He must've been surprised to see me awake, because as soon as he saw me he dropped all the wood and rushed to where I was.

"Darren!" he exclaimed kneeling down beside me. His hands clamped firmly, but gently down on my shoulders. He got out some stale bread and gave me some. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was chewing on the last bite. I washed it all down with some water. I was really thirsty.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned, pocketing away the rest for later.

"I feel like I've been run over by a tuck" I said honestly. My voice was small and sounded weak.

"You should lie down, we do not know what is wrong with you. But we will soon find out" he stated matter of fact-ly.

"What? Where are we going?" I was confused.

"We're going back to the Cirque du Freak. I have been tracking Hibernious's mental signal for two days (which is how log you were out, by the way). You probably did not know this but Madam Truska is an expert in healing the supernatural. She will find out what is wrong with you." He finished.

"We can't!" I shouted "We'll waist too much time! We should continue searching for the vampaneze lord!"

"Darren, I will not go on searching until we find out what is wrong with you, then fix it." The way he said the last sentence made it clear he wanted to hear no more on the subject.

Giving up, knowing that Mr. C always got his way I asked,

"Well, how long till we arrive?"

"About three days, if the weather remains cloudy"

I nodded.

"We will rest for a bit longer then continue on our way," he said, then lied down on the ground and went to sleep. I followed his example and soon was out like a light.

The two days of rest I had when I was unconscious must have really helped me, because I was feeling much better when I woke up. Mr. Crepsley was packing up camp just about ready to leave, it seemed he was waiting for me to wake up.

I got up, stretching away the grogginess that came with sleep, and proceeded to help Mr. Crepsley pack up.

"Good Morning, feeling any better, Darren?" he asked, still worried.

"I feel great!" I said exuberantly "Maybe what happened to me earlier was just a fluke, we might not even need to see Truska" I finished lamely, knowing trying to get Mr. Crepsley to change his mind when he was determined otherwise was almost impossible.

Don't get me wrong; I would love to go back to the Cirque. Seeing my old friends again, especially Evra, would be positively wonderful. But we really couldn't afford to waste time on such pleasures.

"No, Darren. Why must you always be so stubborn? We need to go. Even if I must tie you up and drag you there. And you know I will if I must" he declared, grabbing the rope we had out of his bag, completely serious.

"Fine, you win, I give up!" I sighed dramatically, throwing my hands up in the air for emphasis.

To my complete surprise, Mr. Crepsley chuckled. Quietly though, you almost had to have my super hearing to hear it, but he chuckled. With all the drama these past few days, it's nice to know Mr. Crepsley still has a sense of humor.

I grinned in spite of myself.

* * *

**That last line sounds familiar doesn't it? Hmmmmm? "Night Before Christmas" anyone?? Murloughs a sssmart boy. Hmmmm?  
Okay, so all seems to be going well with Darren. BUT SADLY IT WILL NOT LAST! Is anyone really sad that it will not last? I'm not....**

**In the next chapter THE VAMPANEZE ATTACK!! What will happen? NO ONE KNOWS!!! Except me, of course ;^) **

**And Just to be fun heres a riddle! Those with the right answer will get a smily face next to their name on the next chapter!! (all smilies will be different)**

**It cannot be seen, cannot be felt  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt  
It lies behind stars and under hills  
And empty holes it fills  
It comes first and follows after This Riddle is also from a famous book, can you guess what??  
Ends life, kills laughter**


End file.
